A Silvaze Story
by SakuraHowlx
Summary: Silver returns to Blaze's dimention. The two lovers since 5 share some moments together but will Silver be able to pop out the question? Rated T For Mild Language & Suggested Sexual Themes.


A Silvaze Story

Blaze wondered along the forests of her dimension. She remembered all the fun times she had with Silver. She never could forget his soft sliver fur. She had many adventures in Sonic's dimension. It had been 4 years since she came back here through the fire to save their world. Her life was normal. She and her best friend Sakura had an apartment off the coast. Her job was mostly just saving the dimension now and again. Her glossy purple fur was a shiny as the mid day sun. She kept herself clean and she combed her hair every day to make sure there are exactly 2 little pieces of hair on the end of her medium hair that goes out from her cheeks. She made sure the right amount of hair was up in a high ponytail. She was extra excited because Silver was coming to visit her.

Silver exited the portal on his journey for Blaze. Suddenly she rammed into him and licked his face. "SILVER!" She yelled. Silver chuckled. "Hi Blaze!" He replied. She got off him and blushed. "You want some cookies?" "Oh yes!" Silver answered. Blaze drags him off to hers and Sakura's apartment. "Hi Silver!" Sakura greets. She hands him some cookies and he happily eats. "Er Blaze. Do you think you could move to our dimension so you could move in with me? Sakura can come as well." He asks. Blaze smiles. "What do you say Sakura?" "Like I'm going to leave my best friend!" Sakura answers. "Hey Blaze. In fact. You two can live together. I'll sell this place and buy myself another place." Sakura suggests. Blaze nods and the 3 set off towards the portal.

The cat and hedgehog enter the house. Sakura waves good-bye and goes off to a housing company. The place was massive. "Wow Silver. This is massive!" Blaze comments. "Thanks Blaze." He replies. The two snuggle up on the sofa. A few hours later there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Silver says and opens the door. Sonic, Shadow, Cream, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles and Tails walk in. "Blaze!" All the girls yell and hug her friendly. "Masaru! Get in here!" Sonic yells. A rather angry looking cat slumps in. He immediately sits in the corner. Non of the others managed to be friend the black cat. Blaze rang up Sakura and the party started. Sakura only knew Blaze and Silver. All the couples joined together. Sonic and Amy, Knuckles and Rouge then Tails and Cream. Shadow sat on a chair listening to music. Sakura decided not to bother the scary looking hedgehog so she approached the cat. "Hi. I'm Sakura." She greeted. "Go awa-" Masaru looked at the cat. She was pure white. Her eyes were golden. Her hair was white the same of her main colour and it trailed down to her waist. Her smile filled the black cat with happiness. Sakura watched, as the cat looked her up and down. Sakura was quite turned on cause all he was wearing was some jeans and shoes. He also had golden eyes and his hair was beautiful. The two cats stared at each over.

Just a few minutes later Sakura was listening to Masaru telling her his life. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked. He shook his head and she sat. The two cats just stared at each over until their lips met. Silver watched the couples before him dance. "Blaze? Do you want to dance?" He asked. She nodded and they danced away. The slow music gave them time to talk. They talked about their kid years. "Remember the time you got stuck down the loo and I had to get you out." Blaze said. Silver blushed as the memories came back to them. She turned to Silver and he immediately kissed her. She kissed back. They shared a moment and soon they parted for breath. The song ended and everyone returned home.

Silver sat on the couch as he watched his girlfriend pulling poses in front of him. "Haha. Hey Blaze. Do you think that were er ready for the thing…" Silver asked. "Well we've been together since we were 5. Were adults so um. If your ready?" Blaze replied. Blaze started to strip and the two furries shared a beautiful moment that I can't write down on paper or type on the computer. The lovers woke up at 10am the next morning. As Blaze awoke there was something different about Silver. She shrugged it off and got some clothes on. "Babe I need to get summet kay? Bye!" Silver said and slammed the door shut. "Babe?" Blaze asked herself. Weird. She got up and started on breakfast. Meanwhile with Silver, he set off towards a portal hidden in the bushes. He stepped through and walked into an underground lair. Upon the wall was Silver cuffed up to a wall. Wait. Two Silvers? The other Silver clicked his fingers and turned into Mephiles!

"Mephiles! You'll never win!" Silver yelled. "Haha. As I did the swopsies last night I took some of Blaze's urine. Wasn't it clever sneaking in and putting that bucket in eh?" Mephiles grinned evilly. He put the urine in a machine and tested it. "POSITIVE" The tests turned out. "So she has got more power." He clicks his fingers into Blaze. "Oh look at me I have more power than Mephiles!" He mimicked. He clicked his fingers again and turned into Silver. "See ya!" Mephiles yelled and returned to the house. Blaze looked up. "Breakfasts ready." She said. Mephiles sat at the table. "Where did you go Silver?" She asked. "I went to do some thinking and that sex was great last night but do you think we could do it again babes?" He said. Blaze smiled weakly. "Yeah okay then. Night came and the two 'Did It' again. Blaze was starting to get worried. He's never done it like that before. She decided to get over it and went to sleep. At midnight Mephiles woke. He pulled out a knife from his pocket. He brung it down and Blaze screamed as the blade connected with her skin.

"SILVER!" She yelled and passed out. Mephiles stabbed her everywhere and the dirty little crook stuck it up her er, lower parts. :l. Silver crashed through the wall scaring Mephiles so the blade made a cut all the way up Blazes body. "MEPHILES I'LL KILL YOU!" Silver yelled and took out a grenade from his pocket. He threw it at Mephiles grabbed Blaze and ran far away from the house. The house exploded and Silver laid down Blaze. "Blaze! Speak to me!" Silver yelled. He used leaves to block up the cuts then called the ambulance. They soon arrived and a few minutes later Silver was crying in a chair next to Blazes hospital bed. He got so sleepy.

"Silver we've got bad news." The doctor spoke. "Blaze has passed away…" Silver opened his eyes yelling Blaze. It was only a nightmare… Silver sighed and held Blazes hand. "It'll be okay… I promise…" Silver whispered. It had been 2 weeks since Blaze had been put in hospital. She was all stitched up and ready to go. "Silver. Y, you stabbed me. Why?" Blaze asked. That was Mephiles. Blaze sighed. Over the period Blaze had been in hospital Silver had been able to get a new house for free as his old house got blown up. The two lovers danced in. "Silver I've got something to tell you…" Blaze said. "What is it?" Silver answered. "I, I'm pregnant with…" "THAT'S GREAT!" Silver yelled. "No, no, I'm pregnant with Mephiles's baby…" She spoke. "Wha?" Silver spoke. "I thought he was you and, and…" "Shhh. It's okay. We'll go to court and then they'll be able to make it my baby lawfully" Blaze sighed with relief and they both cuddled on the sofa.

The next day the couple are seen walking towards a big building. On the front it read "Mobius Adult Court Room". A few minutes later they enter the small room. With a table running down the middle a judge sat at the top. The two lovers sat opposite each over. It was over in half an hour and now Silver was going to be a father. They raced home like the old times. Silver won as usual. They arrived at home and Blaze set on making lunch. "Hey Blaze. You mind if I go pick up something specaial?" Silver asked. Blaze chuckled. "You sure your not Mephiles?" she asked jokily. Then she nodded and Silver ran out towards the town. He found the shop and entered. The till was coated in shiny marble as a dark brown vixen stood talking on the phone. "Okay. We'll get it to you as soon as possible. Thankyou. Bye." She then put down the phone. "Hello. How can I help you?" She asks. "I'd like to pick up an order for Silver Hedgehog please." He replies. She turns her back. Her tail laid its self on the desk. Silver doesn't even give it a glance. His thoughts are all for Blaze. The vixen turned round and placed a box on the desk. "Just been cleaned. Your girl friend sure is lucky." She says. Silver opens the box. Inside is a genuine silver ring. There was a rock in the middle that was blended silver and purple. He smiled and ran back home.

The house smells lovely as the pancakes are served. "Hey Blaze can I take you somewhere today? Maybe that field round the back." Silver asks. Blaze smiles and nods. Once they finished and washed up the two lovers walked off hand in hand. We find them laid of the lush green grass. Silver turns. "Blaze I've known you since we were born and as our relationship started 13 years ago I want to ask you the most important question of all time. Blaze Cat. Will you marry me?" Blaze stares at Silver as tears form in her eyes. "Yes!" Blaze yells and tackles Silver to the ground. The plans were made and everyone was invited. The two lovers stood in front of the flower made arch. Blaze's stomach was massive as it had been 9 months and she was due any day now. "Silver do you take Blaze to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health, richer or poorer?" The vicar asks. "Yes." Silver replies. The vicar repeats the sentence to Blaze. "Yes!" She says and the two lovers kiss as confetti is thrown over them.

The next day Blaze wakes up at 4.00am she screams. Silver wake and looks at his wife. She had fear in her eyes. "BLAZE!" He yells. He picks her up and runs towards the hospital. He is sleepy and tired when he gets there. A few minutes later his hand is in death grip. "1, 2, 3, PUSH!" The doctor shouts. "She's out!" The nurses run to the baby and clean her up. The baby is then handed to Blaze. The back of her head is spikes the same as Mephiles. Her eyes are golden and her fur is purple. The rest of her looks are pure Mephiles. She has the personality of Silver as when she and Silver did it some of his DNA managed to get in. "Oh my gosh she's beautiful!" Blaze comments. What shall we call her? "How does Ashley sound?" Silver suggests. "Perfect!" Blaze approves. The family leave the hospital and enter their house ready for whatever comes to them in the future. A pair of red eyes glares into the baby's bedroom. A dark shadow appears over the cot. An soft evil crackle is heard. "Hello my daughter…".


End file.
